Bleach Stay Night
by KitsuneSwordsman95
Summary: The Holy Grail War is over. Shirou was victorious, but he is still seperated from his beloved Saber. 11 years later Shirou Emiya has become the hero he always wanted to be. Now, admist shinigami and hollow alike, he will carve is way into history. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**KitsuneSwordsman here. This is a project that has been on my mind for a very long time and only now is it reaching fruitation. Please enjoy. Kenpachi! Do the disclaimer.**

**Kenpachi: Why should I?**

**Me: Because I'm hooking you up with the most badass fight scene ever.**

**Kenpachi: Will do! KitsuneSwordsman95 doesn't own shit! HAHAHAHAHA.**

**Me: Ass**

* * *

Shirou Emiya, the victor of the Fifth Holy Grail War, stood in a field of lush green grass. To his left and right were majestic mountains, spanning as far as the eye can see and the sky above him was a dark blue color. The sun cast a bright orange glow across the horizon in front of him. He felt his mark, his last Command Sigil, their mark, disappear in a red flash of light but he didn't pay attention to it. His attention wasn't on any of these things. Instead his entire being was focused on the young woman before him.

She stood with her back to him, looking off towards distant purple mountains. The wind blew softly through her golden blonde hair, making it seem alive and dancing. Her blue battle dress, still in pristine condition despite her earlier battles swayed softly in the light breeze.

"It is over," she said, her back still turned to him.

"Yeah, it's all over," he replied. _ And now you have to go. Forever._

"I defeated the enemy as your sword and protected your life. I'm glad I was able to keep this promise."

"Yes, you did well." _ You've done more than protect me Saber. Why do you have to go? Why?_

"Now I have one last thing to do before I go," she turned around, showing him her beautiful grayish green eyes, eyes that he had fallen in love with. Her face was soft and vulnerable, like she was taking a great risk. It was a huge contrast with how she normally held herself, so guarded and cold to the world. It was times like this that her beauty truly showed. This was his love, his Saber.

She took as step forward, hesitating slightly before continuing in a steady pace, quickly coming to stop before him.

"Saber what's wron-" "Shhhh," she said, placing her finger over his lips, "Just let me do this." And she kissed him.

The kiss was warm and passionate, filled to the brim with all the love the two had for each other. And then Shirou felt something through the kiss. It was a familiar feeling to the young magus, the feeling of prana. Prana was the energy that all magus used to power their abilities, from things as complicated as summoning a heroic spirit from the Throne of Heroes to simply reinforcing the structure of a tea cup. Those things, and everything in between, are powered by the energy known as prana. While all living things produced prana only those lucky few with magical circuits are capable of using the energy to shape the world around them. While prana is very important to a magus it is even more important to a spiritual entity like a Servant.

Servants, heroic spirits from the past, used the prana they received from their Masters to maintain a corporeal form on this plane. Their Masters were usually magus' who provided an anchor point for the spirit to latch on to along with a visa of sorts which allowed for the Servants presence in the mortal plane. When Servants form a bond with their Master they receive a steady flow of prana from the bond. The heroic spirits then use this prana in battle to power their inhuman abilities and the abilities of their weapons, artifacts called Noble Phantasms. Noble Phantasms are artifacts that were made famous by their users during their lifetime, an example being Excalibur and how famous the sword became through the exploits of its wielder. Theses objects gain incredible power, depending on how well known their legend is. The more famous a weapon or object is, the more powerful they are, with some weapons being powerful enough to rend a mountain in two. The downside to using these devastating artifacts is that they consume a massive amount of prana; some of the more powerful ones can completely deplete a Servants supply of prana in one shot.

In the event that a Servant runs out of prana to use their Master can either do one of two things. The first and most common thing that Masters do is they use a Command Sigil to put their Servant out of harms way so that they can regain prana through the bond that all Servants and Masters have. The only other way is for the Master to implant one of their circuits inside of their Servant to give them a more stable and reliable conduit that the Master's prana could flow through. While the second granted the Servant more power it was a very risky technique. In order for it to work the persons emotional and spiritual shields must be at their lowest.

Shirou felt the stream of prana flowing through the kiss turn into a virtual flood of prana that poured into his body. The energy strained against his circuits, pushing the pathways against their limits. He felt his body scream in pain as his pathways were torn apart and rebuilt in an instant. It was an excruciatingly painful experience but Shirou did not cry out. He didn't let a single sign that he was hurting show, knowing that it would be an insult to the gift his Saber, his Arturia, was giving him.

The two slowly separated, hesitant to let go of the other, and she whispered to him.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," she said smiling that smile that he loved so much.

Shirou smiled back. "So have I," he sighed, locking his amber eyes with her greenish gray. "I love you so much Arturia," he told her, wanting to say it one last time before she left.

"I love you too Shirou and I always will," she said as she faded away, a smile on her face as she looked upon the one she fell in love with. As her body began to fade away, Saber felt a sense of peace. She had finally done it. That goal that had seemed so far away, so distant in the beginning, was now finished. The Holy Grail, the object that she had obsessed over for so long, the one she found to be a lie in the end, was destroyed. Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights and ruler of the isle of Britain during the time of knights and magic. Though she was better known as King Arthur back when she was alive, and even now barely anyone knew who she was.

When she was born her father, Uther Pendragon, chose not to reveal the birth or gender of his only heir, knowing that his people wouldn't accept being ruled by a woman. And so she is entrusted by Merlin, her father's greatest advisors, to a loyal knight by the name of Sir Ector, who raises her as a surrogate son. However on the eve of her fifteenth birthday, King Uther dies with no known eligible heirs to the throne. The kingdom was thrown into a state of turmoil that was only made even more intense with the growing threat of invasion by the Saxon hordes. Soon after the King's death, Merlin approached the young girl, telling her that unless the people of Britain gain a new king, they will fall. He said that if she draws the ceremonial sword, Caliburn, from the stone that the people will recognizer her as a destined ruler. However, he warned Arturia that pulling this sword out of the stone was symbolic of accepting the hardships of a monarch and that she will be responsible for the welfare of her people. Without a single shred of hesitation, and despite her gender rendering her inferior in the eyes of most, that young girl of barely sixteen years drew Caliburn and shouldered the responsibilities of being the King of Britain.

For years she led her people, becoming a beloved but distant king, keeping her gender a secret the entire time. With the help of Merlin as her advisor and her Knights of the Round Table, she managed to lead her people into an unprecedented period of peace and prosperity. Her 'bride' Guinevere was the only person other than Merlin to ever know her true gender. All throughout her reign as king, Arturia was plagued with feelings of inferiority and guilt, sacrificing her humanity for the good of her people even though many of her subjects criticized her for her lack of it. That is, until a series of revolts led by a traitorous knight by the name of Mordred, tore her kingdom to shreds. During the Battle of Camlann she was mortally wounded by said knight even as she ran him through with her lance. Her dying body was taken to the Holy Isle by her most loyal and trustworthy knight, Sir Bedivere.

Arturia noticed the environment around her subtly changing from that of a soothing river to the steady rhythm of a horse galloping into the forest. She felt the rough texture of the saddle beneath her, the growing cold as her life slipped away from her. Every breath she took came with a harsh stabbing pain in her chest. She knew what was going to happen, she knew she was going to die only this time she was ready. There wasn't going to be any deal with the world this time around. _It was time for the legend of King Arthur to end,_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

The next time she opened her eyes it was as she laid against the trunk of a tree, breathing her last breaths. With her last vestige of strength, the King of Knights delivered her last command.

"Bedivere," she said softly, so softly that he had to strain to hear his king.

"Yes milord?"

She smiled, even when all else had failed she could always count on Bedivere. "I want you to take my sword and throw it into the lake."

The last knight of the Round Table nodded. "As you command my king," he said bowing his head in reverence as he grabbed his king's sword, handling it with the utmost care. Turning to leave, Sir Bedivere fought back the tears, as he knew that by the time he returned his king would have departed from this world. _May you find happiness in the next life my lord,_ the knight mentally prayed as he galloped away to complete his mission.

Arturia smiled weakly as she heard her loyal friend go. Now she could go in peace. _Peace,_ she thought to herself as she breathed her last. _When was the last time I felt at peace?_ With Shirou, her inner self answered back, you always felt at peace when you were alone with him. She smiled as her eyesight faded to black, signifying her rapidly approaching end. She closed her eyes and let herself leave the world. Yes, any moment now she was going to feel herself pass into the next world.

And so she waited…and waited…and waited…

_Why do I suddenly feel like I'm not dying?_ She thought to herself, confused as to why she hadn't of passed onto the next life. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see herself lying down against a tree, remnants of her earlier battle showing on her clothes.

At first she panicked, pacing for what felt like hours before it finally sunk in. She was dead; she knew that much, but what she couldn't figure out is why she hadn't gone to the next life. So she spent hours pacing back and fourth, pondering the mystery set before her. It seems she was dead but at the same time still present on this plane. Was she a ghost? _No that wouldn't make sense_, she thought to herself. _If I was a ghost then I wouldn't be standing on the ground. I would be floating._ True enough, Arturia was standing on solid earth. In fact the only difference between her and the body on the ground was the presence of a chain emerging from her chest into the ground. _I wonder what this chain is for anyway_, she wondered as she idly played with its length, listening to the sounds the chain made as the links jingled together. It was either a link to keep her sealed to the earth, or it was a tether that was meant to keep her from a fate worse than this. Either way, she was going to leave it where it is for now. It wasn't bothering her and if the first scenario was the case then she could afford to wait, as the second wasn't something she wanted to risk. For now she resolved to wait a couple of minutes until someone arrived to meet with her.

Minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into days as time wore on and still Arturia waited. She watched as her body was taken away by her surviving soldiers under the ever watchful eye of Sir Bedivere. She smiled at the dedication he showed her; even after his master has departed from the land of the living he stayed steadfast in his devotion.

The King of Knights sighed as she sat against the same tree she died on. It had been over four days since she had died and she hadn't seen another person since they arrived to take her body away.

"This really is a boring existence," she said to herself, idly playing with her chains again. It was a habit she had formed back in Shirou's time. Whenever she was bored or nervous she would play with a loose piece of clothing on her person. Oh Shirou, she thought of her beloved every second. He was always there, in the back of her mind, comforting and supporting her. It was he who helped her fight through the sheer loneliness and despair, even though he wasn't there with her, his presence in her thoughts kept her sane. So lost she was in her thought that she didn't realize a person approaching her until it was too late.

"Hello miss," she heard a kind elderly voice say from above her. Looking up Arturia saw an old man that looked to be in his late fifties, sporting a major beard, standing a few feet away from her. He had bright red eyes and very long eyebrows, almost down to his jaw line. He wore a shihakusho, a formal/functional black kimono with a white undergarment and a white obi. Over that he had a white haori with a red lining on the inside of the overcoat. However what caught Arturia's attention the most was the wooden staff that he held in one hand. Even though it looked harmless enough she knew that it was dangerous, extremely so. _I'm going to have to be careful with this one_, she thought to herself, shifting into a position in which she could better defend herself.

The old man noticed this. "Now don't be hasty my dear. I am not here to harm you," he said, extending his hands in a sign of peace.

Arturia relaxed, lowering her guard even though her mind was on high alert. "Then why are you here?" she asked him, raising a slim blonde eyebrow

He smiled back benignly. "My name Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captian-Commander of the Gotei 13 and I am a shinigami. I'm here to escort you to the next life so please come with me."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Honestly, you don't. You have absolutely no idea who I am, or why I'm here aside from what I've told you and I could be lying. But if you don't then a fate worse than death awaits you."

That shocked her. _What fate could be worse than death? Will I end up in hell? Why?_

As if sensing her thoughts the shinigami answered her. "You will become a hollow, a ravenous soul that seeks to consume the souls of those around them. That, my dear, is what will happen if you stay here too long. Hollows are vicious creatures, and people who become hollows always go after those that they loved when they were alive first. They are devoid of any emotions aside from hunger at this stage but as they grow they regain their ability to think for themselves. I however do not wish that sort of fate on anyone, hense my ferrying you to the next life in the Soul Society."

"Whats the Soul Society?" she asked him.

He grinned. "Come with me and you will find out."

Hesitantly she nodded. The old man approached her and raised his cane. "Welcome to the Soul Society, King Arthur." He said as he gently tapped her on the forehead with it. Confusion filled her until Arturia felt a light, heavenly feeling sink through her being. Looking down, the former King of Knights saw that her body was glowing a light blue, almost white color. As the light grew brighter her last thought was that she was going to see Shirou again, someday. _I'll wait for you my love_, she mentally promised as the light grew to a creshendo, erupting in a bright flash. And when the flash died down, Arturia Pendragon was no where in sight.

* * *

**And dat is dat. Please review to tell me how it is. Thanks yall.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys guess who's back. Sorry for taking so long. Thank you to every one who reviewed and please review again. It really helps me with the writing process. Anyway on with the show.**

**KitsuneSwordsman doesn't own anything used in this work of fiction. Just the storyline.**

* * *

As the bright golden glow faded, Shirou felt almost a centuries worth of weariness settle onto his shoulders. It was funny, back when they were in the middle of the war he hadn't spared a single thought over her leaving. He was usually spending all of his effort towards simply living to see the next day and the few times Shirou was able to escape the oppressive atmosphere, like during Sa-Arturia's and his date, were spent relishing the moment, not pondering a future that he wished with all his heart wouldn't happen. However now that the war was over, Arturia's absence seemed to feel like a gaping hole in his very soul. Even with her final gift, placing a part of herself inside of him, the fact that she wouldn't be there anymore almost tore him apart. Still, the others needed him and he would be dammed if he let any of his family down.

Quickly regaining control over himself, Shirou made his way over to his little sister, Illya and gently removed her from the cross she had been set on. Cradling the young homunculus like you would a child; Shirou cursed Kirei in his mind, wishing with all his might that the fake priest was alive just so he could cut off the bastards head himself. Dieing by being melted by dark, evil, corrosive sludge was too good for that cretin.

Shirou took off his over-shirt and draped it over Illya's comatose body, leaving his upper body clothed only in his undershirt. The long sleeved shirt looked like a dress on the diminutive girl's body, giving her the adorable look of a little sister sleeping in her beloved older brother's clothes, which in a way was true. Carrying the tiny homunculus in his arms, Shirou walked out of the ruined church, stopping only to gaze one last time where Arturia stood before she was taken away. Sighing heavily, the Faker turned to leave the church. As he opened the door he was struck with a sense of nostalgia.

He was reminded of the first time he walked through these doors. A little under two months ago he came here to register his entry into the Fifth War of the Holy Grail with the war's supervisor and mediator Kirei Kotomine, a magus and priest of the Roman Catholic Church. Earlier that day he had been walking home late, having taken the time to clean up the Archery Dojo as a favor for a friend, not that Shinji could be considered a friend anymore, when he came across a sight that chilled him to his core. Two knights, one in red and one in blue, were battling it out in a fight of epic proportions. The first knight, the one in blue, used a blood red spear that simply screamed death to Shirou's magical senses while his counterpart in red used a large pair of Chinese sabers, one white and one black. It was an amazing spectacle, a glimpse of a type of skill that was whispered around campfires for eons after the wielder was departed from the world. The moment was ruined when one of the combatants sensed him and chased after him, bloodlust leaking from the body.

Shirou didn't know how long he ran, using his unique brand of reinforcement magic to augment his physical abilities but by the time he slowed down he was almost all of the way home. It was for naught though as the blue spearman appeared behind him, looking as if this was just a stroll through the park instead of the nerve wracking flight for safety that it was for Shirou. He tried to fight back but the spearman dismantled him like a child before thrusting his spear through the young magus' heart. Shirou died that night, he felt the life leave from his body and as the light left his eyes he knew that he had failed. So it was quite a surprise when he woke up not thirty minutes later, with a hole in his shirt being the only evidence that he had been stabbed.

Fearing his sanity, Shirou quickly rushed home, hoping beyond all hope that what he just witnessed was just a fever dream. That hope was ruthlessly crushed when he was met at the door by none other than the blue lancer. The resulting beat down ended with the young magus being kicked bodily into his workshop, crashing into the far wall of the shed turned workshop. It was there that his beloved Saber, Arturia was summoned to save his life.

Shaking himself form his musings, Shirou noticed that he had arrived home. The large, Japanese style home was a very pleasant sight to see after a long, trying day. The two story house was a beautiful thing, old but beautiful. Like an ancient sword that had been painstakingly taken care of, treated like a beloved family member and cared for, the house seemed to exhume a sense of homeliness. Walking up to the front door, Shirou wasn't surprised to find Rin waiting for him.

"Judging by your expression, the operation went well," the dark haired magus stated as her red haired apprentice approached the entryway of the house. Her sapphire eyes showed confusion. "But where is Saber? Did you two get separated?" she asked, looking around for the blond Servant of the Sword. When her search came up empty she looked at Shirou again, noticing the solemn look on his face for the first time.

"Oh," she said, realization settling in.

"When the grail detonated, it severed her link to this world," Shirou clarified.

Rin Tohsaka, genius magus of the Tohsaka family, instantly knew what her red haired companion was saying. Instead of giving him pity, something she knew he would hate, Rin instead settled for giving him a sad, proud smile. "Congratulations Emyia-kun, how does it feel to be a hero?" she asked him teasingly as she took Illya from his arms, cradling the younger girl against her body.

He gave her a wry look. Sighing, Shirou answered her question with one of his own. "Have you ever wondered what it is like to be missing a piece of yourself?"

The dark haired magus grimaced in reply.

Shirou then began to look around. "Where are our little guests?"

Rin instantly knew exactly who he was taking a bout. "The witch is still lying unconscious. Why you deemed her someone worthy to help I will never understand." She said shaking her head. It was an argument that they have had several times over the past two weeks or so. The witch that they were talking about was none other than Medea of Colchis, the Witch of Betrayal from the legend of the Golden Fleece in Greek Mythology. The 'Witch of Betrayal' part was what was causing Rin to feel uncomfortable with her presence.

"What was I supposed to do? Let her die? You saw what Gilgamesh did to her. I couldn't leave her there!" Shirou told his black haired counterpart, his own golden eyes staring straight into her aqua blue ones. Sister-figure and senior magus she may be but Rin didn't have the right to decide who he does or doesn't save. For a moment they just glared at each other, waiting to see who would back down first.

Sighing Rin turned away, conceding to Shirou. "It's your house you can do whatever you want. All I ask is that you consider the risk. You might not consider your own life of any worth but know that there are others who do."

Nodding in acceptance Shirou sighed as well. "What about Sakura?" He asked hesitantly, knowing how much of a landmine the subject is.

The slight smile that adorned Rin's face disappeared in a flash, replaced instead with an uncertain look. The subject of Shirou's second guest wasn't one of her favorites, considering her own connection to said girl.

"Rider is watching her right now. She tried to stay up and wait for you but the battle left her too tired to do so."

He looked sharply at her. "You let her fight? Is she alright? Aren't her powers dangerous for even her to use?" The sword user let off a flurry of questions.

"Calm down Shirou. Now in reverse, yes her powers are dangerous to use, yes she is alright, and luckily the exposure to the darkness she uses wasn't too deep. As for why I let her fight, do you really think I could keep her from helping her beloved Sempai?" She asked that last question teasingly, knowing the answer.

Shirou wisely let the subject drop. Sakura's revealed feelings for the young redhead unnerved him greatly. It wasn't that he didn't care for the young violet haired woman, in fact he cared for her deeply; Shirou just didn't care for her the same way she wanted him to. He saw her as a little sister, someone to adore and protect but his feelings for her were just that, familial. Nothing more, nothing less.

Deciding that he should at the very least check on them before heading to bed Shirou made his way to the spare room that served as sleeping quarters for both Sakura and her Servant.

Coming upon the door, Shirou knocked softly. "Rider," he whispered, "Are you awake?"

"Yes, please be quiet when entering," came the taciturn reply. In a direct contrast to what her outfit and appearance leads people to believe, Rider's demeanor on the job was one of complete seriousness, abet with a little bit of teasing every now and then. And she considered caring for her young Master to be on the job.

Quietly sliding the door open, Shirou wasn't all that surprised to find Sakura sleeping soundly, her head in the lap of her loyal Servant, said being softly stroking the young girl's purple hair as her own long pink hair fell around her, obscuring her face. "How is she?" he asked as soon as he was clear of the door.

Rider tilted her head in his direction, her hair falling to the side revealing her blindfolded face. On her face was a soft smile. "She is doing well. I was worried that using her abilities would have a detrimental effect on her body but it seems that my worry was for naught," the servant of the mount spoke quietly, her voice barely over a whisper.

He noticed that she looked like she really enjoyed running her hands through Sakura's hair. When he pointed it out she told him, "I used to do this with Stheno and Euryale before we were driven to taking refuge on the Shapeless Isle."

"Your sisters?" Shirou asked, genuinely interested in her story.

Rider was quite shocked, she thought she had kept her identity a secret throughout the war. "How did you know?" she asked the young magus. As far as she knew the only people who knew who she was were Sakura, Shinji, and Zouken. Two of them were dead and the last was sworn to secrecy so how did this magus figure it out.

"Well you know about my unique situation in regards to magecraft right? The skill that Archer, bastard that he was, helped me to perfect." He began, to which Rider nodded. It really was an intriguing skill. The ability to look into any weapon with the concept of blade in its self's past and copy every swing, every jab, every skill and ability of the blade and any of its past wielders. What made this skill even more amazing was the fact that it could even replicate Noble Phantasms, crystallized miracles that were capable of things like rewriting reality, and utilizing them to the highest degree.

"Yes and?" the beautiful Servant asked again, not making the connections.

Shirou sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Your nails have the concept of blade in them, allowing me to see into their past and see exactly who their wielder is. I've known who you are since the moment you pulled those nails out after my training started."

Rider, also known as Medusa, was shocked. For a few moments all she did was stare at him, or stare as much as someone could with a blindfold on, and gape. And then she started to laugh, a soft feather light sound. "You truly are something special aren't you Shirou?" she asked teasingly.

"Ha ha ha," he deadpanned in return. "Now that we're done making fun of me I think I'm going to go check up on our last guest. Hopefully she is doing better now," he finished to himself.

Before he could leave Rider stopped him. "Shirou," she said, "I know I'm hardly in a position to talk but please be careful. If she wakes up she might have a violent reaction to her new environment."

Giving the Heroic Spirit a smile and a nod, he made his way down the hall to where his second guest lay sleeping. Before entering Shirou put his ear against the door, wanting to see if anyone was awake. To his surprise there was a sound being emitted from the room. It was someone… sobbing?

Instantly becoming concerned, Shirou slid the door back and made his way into the room. The sight that greeted him was a very sad one.

Laying in the futon that he had given her was the servant of magic herself, Medea of Colchis, sobbing in a ball. She wasn't crying, or pouting, she was sobbing, the type of mourning that mothers would do over their sons' graves or wives would do over the body of their beloved. This in her case wasn't that far off, he thought to himself, remembering how her Master and fiancé had fallen at Gilgamesh's hand before she herself had fallen to the golden Servant. It disturbed Shirou to see the normally confidant and sure Servant brought down to this level. It reminded him how brutal and violent this war had truly been. Even compared to the other Holy Grail Wars, this one was in a class all its own. _Then again most Holy Grail Wars only have fourteen total participants and a psychotic entity jacking the Grail to try and destroy the world wasn't common to the previous Wars,_ he thought ruefully to himself. But now was not the time to reminisces, he berated himself as he made his way over to Caster's side.

Sitting next to the sobbing form of the woman, Shirou began to rub her back comfortingly. "Shh, it's going to be all right, just let it all out," he whispered soothingly to her, trying to calm her down. The rubbing combined with the comforting presence was working, as the sobs eventually subsided. For a few moments they just stayed there, Shirou comforting Caster in her time of need.

"Are you feeling any better now?" he asked her, removing her face from his chest so he could look her in the eyes. Two pools of blue a few shades darker than the blue of her own hair looked back up at him. The eyes themselves were surrounded by rings of red from her crying and were especially visible on her pale skin.

Wordlessly she nodded, to which he smiled. "Alright then I need to go to bed, goodnight," but as he got up to go to his room Caster grabbed onto his arm. "What's wrong," he asked her.

"…Please stay," she spoke softly, so softly that he barely heard her. Seeing his startled look she clarified, "I don't want you to do anything to me; I just want someone to keep me company. Please." She asked pleadingly. Shirou being the kind and considerate person that he was couldn't find it in himself to refuse her considering the harmless request. The puppy dog eyes she was beaming him with had nothing to do with it. Nope nothing at all.

As he lay down next to the beautiful blue haired girl, Shirou felt a growing sense of trepidation. When he felt said girl practically burrow into his side he immediately went fire engine red in the face. _Tomorrow is going to be hell,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

When Shirou opened his eyes to find himself in a white void he knew that one of two things had happened. Either Rin had come in to check on Caster, saw him there and killed him in his sleep, a perfectly viable if unlikely option; or he was dreaming. When he traced a small dagger and applied a light cut to his forearm only to feel nothing, Shirou put his money on the first choice.

"Great," he muttered to himself sarcastically. "Now I'm dead. Thanks a lot Rin!" he yelled into the void, even though he knew no one was there to hear him. This was proven wrong when he heard a giggle behind him. Turning around to see who it was that he heard, Shirou wasn't all that surprised to find that the one who snuck up on him was a woman.

She was rather short, not as short as Arturia but at the very least a head and a half shorter than the redhead. She had long white hair that went down to her knees even though she only looked like she was in her late twenties at the latest. Her eyes were as shade of gold very similar to his own and she had a figure that would cause a lingerie model to go green with envy. On her face was an amused smirk, like she knew exactly what he was thinking.

The smirk grew wider. "I know I'm attractive but is it really alright for my own son to think so?" she mused to herself.

Shirou was taken aback. "I am terribly sor-wait did you say SON!" he exclaimed, his mind racing to figure out what she meant.

She giggled again. "Come on son, I know your smarter than that. What do you think it means?"

"You're my mother?" he half asked half stated in a daze. If he was here with his mother and his mother died in the Fuyuki fire ten years ago then that means that he is dead too.

His mother giggled again. "Yes I'm your mother Shirou-kun. And no you're not dead honey. We're in your dreamscape, the metaphysical realm that belongs to you alone in which your dreams take place. Here time has no meaning and reality doesn't have any sway. So I suppose it is fitting to meet you here."

"What do you mean by, 'it is fitting to meet you here?' And how are you able to enter my dreamscape if it belongs to me alone and I never gave you permission to do so?" He asked her, instantly suspicious. The only beings that he knew had enough power and skill to do something like that weren't exactly friendly with humanity in general.

"Well," she said, drawing out the word, "Its fitting because this is how your father and I met. I was bored and decided to browse through a couple of dreams. That's when I met your father. He was…" she let out a dreamy sigh, "an amazing man. Strong, loyal, dedicated, he was the perfect man for me. The only problem that I had with him was how freaking dense he was. Seriously, I visited his dreamscape every night for around two years before he even got the hint. By the end of those two years I got there almost naked!" she exclaimed, waving her arms around for emphasis, "And then there was that time where I actually had to pin him down in order to get him to have se-" She would have finished the sentence if it weren't for Shirou cutting her off.

"Okay that's enough," he said, "I really don't want to hear about my parents having sex please." Its funny he had always wondered what his birth parents were like. Turns out that his mom was really open about sex… lucky him. Then he remembered that she hadn't answered the second question.

As if she read his mind, the being that called herself his mother continued. "As for what I am…well you know about how the planet has a will of its own right?"

Confused as to where this was going, Shirou answered the question. "Yeah, Dad covered that early on in my training. He said the planets will was split in two parts; one was the Will of Humanity, Alaya and the second is the Will of the Planet itself, Gaia. Both operate under Akasha or the Root as it is better known. Alaya is best described as humanities collective will to survive while Gaia is a will completely dedicated to preserving the natural order of the world, something that puts the two always at conflict," he said, quickly summarizing the lecture Kiritsugu gave him all those years ago.

The woman shook her head at him. "That was mostly correct."

_Mostly?_ "What did I get wrong?" he asked, curious as to what he either missed or didn't get.

"The idea that Alaya and Gaia are always in conflict with one another. In fact the two haven't fought for a while now. They have had minor disagreements but then again what sisters don't? Anyway, the idea that humanity a virus to Gaia is also incorrect. Humanity has been around long enough to become a natural part of the order that is the world. Following me so far?" she asked him.

He grunted an affirmative. "What I don't understand is how you know this. Are you one of Alaya's servants? Because that's one of the only beings I can think of who has enough power to enter a person's dreamscape and be friendly enough with humans to reproduce with one."

The being erupted into laughter, seeming to find the idea of being one of Alaya's servants to be hilarious. Shirou calmly waited for her to calm down, not wanting to anger her in case she has a hair trigger. Even if she said that she is his birthmother that doesn't mean a damn thing when the being isn't human. Non-humans run on entirely different thought process. To some of them, children merely represent a food source, especially if they are seen as 'not strong enough' in the parents' eyes. When her laughing fit finally subsided, the white haired being spoke.

"I am no servant of Alaya," she spoke in a pride full tone, bringing herself to her full height witch wasn't all that much considering how short she was. It was actually kind of cute. "I am Gaia herself."

Okay not cute anymore, in fact this is downright terrifying. Shirou had never been so scared before in his life. And seeing as how he faced down not one or two but three Heroic Spirits as a human that was saying something.

"Trace on!" he yelled, tracing Kanshou and Bakuya, a pair of married Chinese sabers that were given to him by his teacher Archer, in preparation for his death. He knew he was about to die but he'd be damned if he went down without a fight. The black and white swords appeared in his outstretched hands in a flash of light.

Gaia held her hands out in a placating gesture. "Hold your swords there! I'm not here to hurt you! Just hear me out," she said, trying to diffuse the situation. Wearily the redhead lowered his swords, willing to listen but not willing to completely lower his guard. Seeing this Gaia continued with her explanation.

"Yes well now that I know I have your complete attention let me take the time to explain to exactly why I'm here."

_Other than giving me a heart attack?_ Shirou thought to himself.

"No that was just an added bonus. And yes I can read your mind. Now back to business, the reason why I am here is because of you," she said, gesturing in his direction.

"Me?" he replied.

"Yes you. I'm here to inform you of your new position."

"Position?" he parroted back, going extremely pale at the word.

"Yes," Gaia spoke as if she was speaking to a rather slow child. "Your new position in the world as both my son and my champion."

"Wait, hold up. I thought you hate humanity." She nodded. "So why the hell did you have sex with one!? Let alone bear one as a child!?"

"I hate stupid humans and unfortunately that is most of humanity as a whole so… yeah," she shrugged, "Individuals and humans who aren't complete and total morons I really don't mind. Your father was simply exceptional." She finished with a dreamy sigh, causing Shirou to shudder. It just didn't sound right coming from a being whom he was raised to believe would rather humanity were completely destroyed.

"Now where was I again… oh yeah your position. As my son and an incarnation you have a very important role in the world. It's your job to make sure that the balance is maintained. By balance I mean that it's your job to make sure that the world and its population, including humans, isn't destroyed."

"So I'm supposed to be like a superhero?" Shirou asked for clarification, feeling a little excited despite himself. Even though Archer had disillusioned him to the idea of a superhero Shirou had still always wanted to be one. Still did but now he knew that he wouldn't be able to save everyone.

Gaia shook her head as her son's predictable question. "No, more like a general or a king whose job it is to defend humanity and the world as a whole."

"A king? I'm not sure I could do that," he said, remembering Arturia's regal bearing and how she carried herself.

His mother slapped him on the back. "Of course you can, you already have the skills, the outlook and the charisma. All you need are the looks, the land and the followers."

Shirou gave her a look that said 'explain where you got this crazy idea from woman.'

"Fine, don't believe me then. But I'm serious when I say you're going to need followers to do this job. It's not the type of thing a single man can do by himself. Another thing you have to remember is that as my son your words have power. For example if you were to wish that someone were to fall and hurt themselves then it would happen. On the other hand if you were to wish someone good luck then that person would have a very lucky day," the white haired woman explained in a matter of fact tone while her son could only stare at her with a blank stare.

"So I have the ability to either bless or curse somebody?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah but only if you make the blessing or curse in my name." Then she took a look at her wrist, almost like she was looking at a watch. "Well it looks like I'm out of time. See you tomorrow son, oh and I hope you enjoy the changes I made. Ja ne!"

"Wait what do you mean changes?" Shirou asked but his mother had already disappeared, leaving him by himself in the white void that was his dreamscape. Then the dreamscape itself began to fade into black as he felt himself begin to wake up.

As his eyes opened Shirou noticed a red blanket blocking his vision. _That's odd,_ he thought, _I don't remember having any red blankets._ He tried to move his right arm to move the blanket only to find himself unable to move it. Utilizing his left arm he raised his hand to move the blanket only to freeze when he found that the blanket was in fact his hair. His brand new, super long hair that, if what he was feeling was correct, went down all the way to his knees. Moving the hair out of the way, Shirou looked down to find Caster buried into his side, her arms wrapped around his own. Gently disengaging himself from the sorceress, Shirou made his way to the bathroom to find out what else has changed.

Upon his arrival he looked into the mirror and almost fell over in shock. Looking back at him was someone completely different then the day before. In the mirror he saw a semi tall man with piercing golden eyes and long red hair. His eyes themselves were slightly more slanted, looking almost catlike or reptilian, and they had slits in them like that of a cat. Looking down, Shirou saw that his face and hair weren't the only changes. His body had toned out, the muscles that he had gained over the past two months seemed to be even more defined and if he was correct then he grew at least an inch overnight. His thoughts during this inspection could be summed up with one word. _Shit._

"Hey Shirou are you in he-Holy Crap! What the hell happened to you!" he heard Rin shout as she peeked in the room.

_Double shit!_

* * *

**And that's that. Have a Merry Christmas Everyone. Hopefully I'll be able to post another chapter before then but just in case. Kitsune out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good day my good men (and women). I apologize for taking so long on this chapter but it took so long for me to get a good lock on how to write a proper tsundere grilling so tell me what you think.**

* * *

Inside of every creature on earth is a set of instincts. These instincts govern how the creature acts in response to certain stimuli. One of these instincts is a survival instinct that humans 'Fight or Flight.' Fight or flight describes the actions that living beings take in response to being threatened. Which choice the creature takes depends on any number of things like what the creature is, where it is, what gender it is, its own natural disposition. However the number one thing that determines what choice is made is what the creature is up against. If it is something that is on the same level of the food chain or is able to be fought with a relatively good chance of wining then the option chosen is usually fight. On the other hand, if the threat is something that is more dangerous than the creature it will feel compelled to run as far away as possible from the threat. And right now there was nothing Shirou wanted more than to run as far away has he could.

"What the hell happened to you Emiya?" asked one Rin Tohsaka as she looked at his shirtless body. Now normally this wouldn't be a bad thing, a little awkward yes, but nothing horribly dangerous. What was dangerous was the fact that his body had changed drastically overnight and knowing Rin she was going to try and figure out how. Most likely through painful and humiliating experiments. What's worse her shouting had forced the other occupants in his house to awaken, judging on the sound of footsteps coming their way.

_This has got to be the single most dangerous situation I have ever been in,_ he thought to himself as his mind worked furiously to try and figure out a way to defuse the situation he was in. The keen intellect that had carried him through some of the most harrowing and bloody battles in history against opponents that were much stronger than him, however, was much to slow to aid him in his plight.

The stampede of estrogen, both spiritual and non, stopped at the doorframe just behind the still form of one of his magus teachers. Shirou was honestly surprised that his fellow housemate didn't just crash right through his still comatose form of his friend. Looking up Shirou saw that his entire household was there outside of his bathroom looking inside. It was at that moment that he decided to make a brake for it.

_Trace on._

In a blur of movement Shirou had rushed past every member of his household, pumping prana through his body to increase its performance in his attempt to reach safety. However he was unprepared when he overshot his target and instead of turning down the hall he ran straight into the wall. He collided with the hard wood with a large bang, sending him crashing down to the floor.

"Quick! Grab him!" Shirou heard dimly through the ringing that was reverberating through his head. Disoriented as he was, Shirou was surprised when a length of chain wrapped its way up his body before slamming into his cranium sending him falling into blissful unconsciousness.

_**LINE BREAK**_

Peace.

It was a novel experience for one such as he over the course of the past two months.

No late night strategy meetings with the other Masters. No staying up to go on patrol or being shaken awake by a frantic ally. No running from battle to bloody battle against a larger enemy force. And best of all, not having to worry about the welfare of his friends and family.

And as he floated in the sea of nothing that was the state of being unconscious, he found that peace. It was an absolutely blissful feeling. Then voices rang out through the void.

"Dammit rider I think you hit him too hard," said the first voice with touches of worry.

Shirou heard a loud snort in reply. "Bullshit I've seen him get hit harder than that before and he was okay then."

A third voice, this one gentle and seeped with worry, chimed in, "Are you sure Sempai is going to be alright Rider?" He felt a cold hand being pressed to his head.

The second voice spoke again, this time with a tone that implied reassurance. "Yes I am certain Sakura. He should be waking up any moment now."

Finally Shirou managed to drag his eyes open, allowing him to see the outside world. Hovering over him was a worried looking bluenette who was quickly joined by a purple haired girl.

"Sempai are you alright," Sakura asked as soon as she saw he was awake.

"Ugh," he groaned in pain, "Did anyone get the license plate number of the truck that hit me?"

Rin, he could tell it was Rin, snorted. "Yeah you're alright. If you can make a joke that corny then you're perfectly fine."

Shirou then took this time to pull himself into a sitting position. It was then that he noticed where he was. He was lying on his bed, still unclothed save for a pair of pants and the blanket covering his lower body. Scooting his body back against the wall Shirou looked around his room. Rider was leaning against the doorframe, no doubt to prevent him from escaping. Rin sat at his desk, an irritated look on her face that only appeared when she couldn't figure something out. Sakura kneeled next to his futon, worry evident on her features and Caster occupied his other side, looking on with mild concern.

Rin clapped her hands together. "Now that you're conscious Emiya-kun you can tell us what caused such a drastic change." It wasn't a question. It wasn't even a request. This was a command.

"A wizard did it?" he tried weakly. The glare he got in return told him volumes about how she felt about that excuse. Sighing, Shirou resigned himself to his fate, but not before saying one last thing. "Can I at least make breakfast first, it's a long story and I doubt you want to wait that long to eat."_ There is no way in hell I'm telling you this story when you're in a bad mood and cooking is the best way to change that._

A trio of growls that made Shirou look around for wild animals answered his call, resulting in a very sheepish looking pair of heroic spirits and their human compatriot making their way towards the dining room followed by an extremely irate looking raven haired magus. Even in her bad mood the girl didn't want to risk the chance of missing any bit of the feast that was sure to come. As she turned around in a huff, Shirou couldn't keep a small grin on his face in spite of his situation. _It seems that my mastery of the kitchen has saved my skin._ He thought to himself with a smirk. That smirk dropped the second he was reminded of the situation he was in. Shirou threw on a plain t-shirt and told himself that he would figure it out while he was making breakfast.

_**LINE BREAK**_

After breakfast was eaten, thankfully without any more questions as to the cause of Shirou's drastic change or uninvited guests, the group of five settled themselves for a long discussion.

Rin started out the interrogation. "Now, are you are done trying to stall us Shirou? Or will I have to Gandr your ass back to the Age of Gods?" She asked in a very sweet and innocent tone of voice. And it scared the shit out of him.

Shirou gulped at the look she gave him and looking around at the unconcerned faces of those around him, he knew that no help would be coming his way. Then he sighed. "It isn't that I don't want to tell you," he said, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

"Then what's the problem Emiya-kun?" Rider asked, raising a single eyebrow to show her confusion.

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Just tell us what happened Sempai," His adorable little sister figure asked softly. Medea nodded from beside her.

Recognizing a losing battle when he saw one, Shirou began to tell the group about his dream. As he told the story he noticed the sharp change in the expressions of his listeners as the tale went on. At first they started out with a worried look on their faces but towards the end they had and expression that would best be described as a cross between worried and amused. Worried that he had gone insane and amused that he thought the Gaia was his mother.

Laughter echoed throughout the house after the story was finished. Rin in particular was very vocal about her laughter, while Rider was much more subdued in her enjoyment of his apparent insanity. Sakura was torn between laughing herself silly and taking her beloved Sempai to a mental institution so he could be cured of his ill mind. Medea on the other hand was looking at him with poorly disguised curiosity. So far she was the only one who was taking Shirou's story remotely seriously. And Gaia was… wait a minute, GAIA!

"What the hell!?" Apparently he wasn't the only one who noticed their new member. Each member of the household reacted to her presence in a different way. Medusa spun around, putting herself between this new entity and her Master, nails already materialized and held in a ready position. Caster shifted towards the white haired woman, an Aero spell already on her lips, ready to tear apart the woman should she prove to be a threat. Sakura gasped in surprise and Rin actually fell screaming out of her position in shock.

"Hi," the white haired woman said cheerfully, actually having the audacity to wave at them.

"Who the hell are you," asked the resident tsundere, having picked both herself and her dignity off the floor. The golden eyed woman just gave an amused smirk.

"Ask my darling son over there," she said, pointing at the only redhead in the room. Said redhead was currently trying to figure out how to spontaneously explode, because even that would be preferable to what was happening now. Hell, even another Grail War would be good right about now.

As one, four heads turned to stare at him, their expressions asking the unspoken question.

Shirou coughed to clear his throat. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my mother, Gaia. Mother, meet everybody," he said, gesturing with his hand towards them.

Rin gaped at him. "You mean he was telling the truth," she said paling rapidly. She wasn't the only one. Sakura was quickly joining her in her quest to become as white as a ghost while Rider and Caster each became much tenser than before. Gaia on the other hand just sat there, nibbling at the little bit of food left from breakfast and smiling at him.

"You bet," the manifestation of the planets will chirped in a cheery tone, thoroughly creeping the four other females in the room. Rin in particular was looking quite squeamish at the moment.

"Shirou," she started, trying to regain her lost composure. After swallowing her fear for a moment, a fear that would never be mentioned again by anyone on pain of death, she continued, "Why is it that nothing can be normal around you? Do you take pleasure in telling reality to screw off? Because that is what it looks like to me." Sakura and the two Servants nodded at her side as Shirou rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Gaia just giggled at the byplay, further creeping out the girls.

Sakura then spoke up. "Ano… Gaia-sama, I have a question," She said in the most respectful tone of voice she could manage. That's because that's just how Sakura was. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she was speaking to one of the two most powerful creatures in the known world. Nope. Not at all.

"Yes dear," Gaia said with a smile.

"Why weren't you there for Sempai?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to offend the being.

Gaia gazed down at her lap, growing silent. For a moment Sakura was afraid she had insulted or hurt the goddess when said goddess began to speak in a low, soft tone.

"Even beings like me have rules and laws we need to follow. One such rule governs how we interact with our children," she shook her head, as if warding off some horrible thought. "Until the child of the world has reached the age of sixteen said entity is prohibited from having any contact with their progeny in the mortal realm. If this rule was to be broken both the child and the parent would be wiped from existence by the Akasha Record."

Silence filled the room as everyone took in what was said. Each member trying to come to terms with what they were just told.

Gaia shook her head, "But that isn't why I came here."

"Why did you come here then," Medea spoke for the first time, not as weary as before but still very much on guard.

"Other than coming here to spending with my beloved son," she said as she seemingly teleported over to said son to rub her cheek against his, to his immense discomfort. "I came here to give him a few pointers on starting his kingdom. You know; help him get some subjects and land to start off with. Oh and some generals so that you're not having to run the country and the damn military at the same time."

"Oh," she continued in a chipper tone, addressing Shirou directly, "And I need to tell you about the changes to your body."

"I was wondering about those," he mused out loud, "And what are you talking about you crazy woman? I'm no leadership material, certainly not a king."

Shaking her head at the apparent stupidity of her only child, Gaia looked over to his companions for some support. Finding none she raised an eyebrow at them. As one they all sighed.

"We no better than to try and break through his wall of self denial," Medea helpfully supplied.

Rin filled Gaia in. "Even after practically leading the lot of us during the Grail War he doesn't really think much about his leadership abilities. His distortion is a real pain in the ass to deal with."

Gaia froze. "Did you just say distortion?"

"Yeah, you mean you didn't know?" Rin asked in return, confused. This confusion grew when Gaia again seemingly teleported over to her distinctly uncomfortable son. This discomfort only grew when the white haired woman grabbed him and shoved his head into her impressive cleavage.

"Whaaaa," she cried, rocking her body back and forth in what she must have thought was a comforting manner when in reality it was vaguely disturbing to everyone in the room aside form herself.

'Can this get any more awkward?' Shirou cried mentally as he fought valiantly for breath.

"Onii-chan," came a groggy little voice form the hallway.

By this time Shirou was praying to every god he has ever heard of and a few he made up on the spot for Illya to not to come in here.

When the door began to slide open Shirou knew his prayers were summarily ignored. 'Screw you universe, screw you.'

The door slid open to reveal a tiny snow haired girl rubbing her blood red eyes sleepily as she entered the room. Blinking slowly the girl took in the scene in front of her. For a moment it was silent, and then the eruption.

"GET AWAY FROM MY ONII-CHAN YOU HUSSY!" she screamed at the single most powerful entity in the room. But she didn't know that. All she saw was some woman coming onto her beloved Onii-chan even though he's with Saber. And so as she saw it, it was her duty as his Imouto to keep him safe from all the horrible ladies in the world.

Silence echoed throughout the room. The girls and Shirou waited with baited breath for Gaia's reaction.

Gaia stood stock still, her son's head still lodged inside her chest, and for a moment Shirou thought he was going to have to step in.

"You are so adorable!" the conscious of the world screamed as she made a flying leap at the highest concentration of cuteness in the entire building. She completely blindsided everyone present, especially Illya herself who let out a surprised 'huh' before she found her face shoved inside the older woman's breasts. Said woman began shaking the stunned girl around like a little teddy bear. "I just want to take you home and cuddle you for the rest of eternity! Shirou can I keep her?" she asked imploringly to her exasperated son.

Shirou felt himself fighting the urge to face palm and sighed. "No you can't mother." It still felt weird calling her that.

That got Illya's attention. With great effort she managed to drag her head from the still cooing woman's grasp to give Shirou a shocked look. "M-Mother?" she asked, confused by his answer.

"Oh that's right; I haven't formally introduced myself yet have I. Good morning Illya-chan my name is Gaia and I'm Shirou's mom," she spoke in a deliriously happy voice. She was just so happy to see her beloved son again for the first time since his birth. And he had grown so handsome too. Then she looked around the room at her son's companions. First on her list was the resident tsundere, Tohsaka Rin. She had to give her son props for recruiting her, even if he didn't realize he was doing it. That girl was going to become one of the most brilliant minds in the world, a true genius and with the proper resources and the right team by her side there was no telling how high the brat could go. Her younger sister on the other hand worried Gaia. In all honesty she felt sorry for the girl; she had been dealt a horrible hand in life and the plum haired girl was trying her best to keep it together. Gaia's problem was that there was a chance that the teenager might not be able to. Sakura was dangerous enough sane, and considering how her abilities were inherently dark in nature, if she were to mentally break it would result in disaster for her son. However if she were to keep strong mentally then she would be a tremendous asset to her plan.

Dragging her gaze to her next target, Gaia felt herself almost tremble with excitement. Her son had basically delivered on of the most powerful pieces on the board to her, and even better had gained her complete trust. It was Rider who kept Gaia from cutting her losses with Sakura. She knew that the Servant of the mount was very attached to the plum haired girl and her death would make the servant fall into a deep depression, therefore rendering her usefulness for her son null and void. The Gorgon Queen would be an even greater asset than her master was but if Gaia was honest with herself the one she was most excited about was Medea.

Caster was the single most powerful asset that her son had managed to gather around himself, long term wise. Her item creation ability, along with Shirou's own ability to trace any bladed weapon he has ever seen would take care of any problem with arming the forces that Shirou would have under his command in addition to giving him a powerful general to start with.

And his final companion, the little snow haired girl who was busy thrashing her Onii-chan while yelling something around the lines of how he kept screwing with reality, was going to be the key to jump starting his forces. Not just her, but her entire family. Oh yes, Gaia had plans for them but first she had some explaining to do.

"Ahem," she coughed lightly, pulling everyone's attention to her instead of the humorous scene in front of them. "Now that I have you attention again, why don't I explain what has happened to my beloved son."

Six gazes locked onto her with laser like intensity. Smirking, the entity continued with her explanation. "Now the first thing you have probably noticed is the change in hair length, right?" she asked Shirou, who nodded in return.

"The hair is a representation of your position as the new Ultimate One of Earth-"

"What do you mean the Ultimate One of Earth?" Rin's curiosity apparently was enough to beat back her fear of the white haired female.

"What I mean is that in terms of raw power my son is the single most powerful entity in this plain of existence aside from myself and my sister. The only ones who could match him in combat now are spiritual entities like Servants or Divine spirits. Now if you're through interrupting me could I continue?" She answered in a soft tone of voice with a gentle, caring smile on her face. And it scared the shit out of Rin, who couldn't nod her head fast enough.

"Fantastic!" Gaia continued, clapping her hands together, "It is a symbol of your power and the prestige that comes with it. The increase in power is also the reason why your body has changed. Your former body wouldn't have been able to handle your new power levels safely. In fact, if you were to go all out your old body would have ripped itself apart. Right now your body is exactly how it would have been had you been one of the first humans ever born, one of the closest to your Origins. However that wasn't really apart of your succession, so to say, but rather it was due in part to the massive amount of prana that your Servant poured into you just before your transformation. The main perk to being the Ultimate One of Earth is the fact that my laws, the laws that reject magecraft no longer apply." She stopped talking and just sat there, grinning at him and taking in her audiences reactions.

Shirou didn't really know what to think at that point. He was well aware of the fact that Rin was glaring at him with feelings of intense jealousy and envy. The restrictions of Gaia's laws were a horrible burden on the magi of the modern day, limiting the size and complexity of the experiments performed. Even the most powerful of magi are stopped by Gaia's laws and only those who make the jump from magi to Sorcerer, an almost impossible jump, are able to circumvent those laws. Medusa and Sakura were both looking at him with looks of slight awe and worry with a little bit of wariness on Riders side. Caster on the other hand was looking at Shirou in blatant curiosity and wonder. Illya looked like she was about to pass out from all the new information.

"Alright that explains why Onii-chan looks older, but what was this Kingdom?" the snow haired girl asked, having come to grips with the latest info dump.

That question caused Gaia to go deathly serious almost immediately, sobering up the rest of rooms inhabitants very quickly. "Unfortunately that information ties into another issue I was going to cover and trust me this, its not going to be pretty."

"What do you mean by 'not going to be pretty?'?" Shirou couldn't help but ask the question on all their minds.

"End of reality 'not going to be pretty'," Gaia said in a deathly serious tone and a deep shudder causing all present to pale considerably. If it was something that could force a being like Gaia to shudder then whatever the hell it was must be horrifying.

Thankfully they weren't interrupted at all from there on out, because for the rest of the day Gaia explained to them the problems that they would eventually face. And they were indeed horrifying.

_**Four Years Later**_

Almost half a decade had gone and passed by like a whirlwind through Shirou's eyes. It seemed like nothing had changed and yet everything had.

"Umm Shirou-san," a small tug at his side reminded him of one of the biggest changes in his life. One of the best too.

"Yes Hime-chan?" he smiled kindly down at the young girl standing nervously at his side.

She looked up hesitantly at him. "Are your friends going to like me?" She asked in that adorable, timid voice all little girls seemed to be experts at.

Shirou couldn't help but chuckle at that. "They will adore you Hime-chan. A little girl as cute as you? No question about it."

Silence filled the street as they made their way home before the little girl again broke it.

"Are you mad at me for wanting to keep my last name?" she asked him.

Again he chuckled in response. "No Hime-chan. I'm not mad at you. In fact I think that it's sweet that you want to keep something to remember your family by. Besides, Emiya Orihime doesn't sound right does it?" He asked her playfully, trying to cheer her up. He mentally cheered in victory when a bright smile broke across the little girls face, making her warm brown eyes and red hair stand out beautifully. 'She's going to end up becoming a heartbreaker someday. And I'm going to have to fight off a lot of stupid boys,' Shirou thought as he looked down at his newly adopted daughter.

Inoue Emiya Orihime looked up at her new dad and couldn't help but smile. Then she spotted a large Japanese style house across the street, which Shirou told her was her new home. Giving off a joyful laugh Orihime started to run to the large structure, calling out to her step-dad.

"Come on Dad, I'll beat you there."

"Hold up you little menace; I'm not as young as I used to be!" He called out after her retreating form. Even as he tried to catch up with the retreating girl, Shirou couldn't help but smile. It was little things like this that he felt push him to his highest. And with a light like little Hime in his life he couldn't help but feel like a new man.

* * *

**And that concludes the third chapter of Shirou's new hell. I'm going to have so much fun with him. Oh and a little teaser for yall. This story is the first in a long series of stories I'm planning which I got the inspiration to do reading the Emiya Clan fourms. Its going to follow Shirou's kids throughout the multiverse. However that is after Shirou and company complete their advendure here and have another adventure in another universe. If you can guess it I will give you a cookie. Here's a hint. It involves birds, an underground tournament, powerful females, and harems. Anyone who has ever heard of the anime will immediatly know what I'm talking about. Review, because that spurrs me foward. After this I'm actually heading into the Bleach timeline. -cue evil laughter- I'm gonna have so much fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys KitsuneSwordsman here! Sorry about the long wait but with my new job and trying to get as many hours in before I go off to college on the fifteenth I just haven't had any time to write. Not to say I haven't had time to think about my story, I just haven't had time to actually put it down on paper. And I brought in a new series to add to the fold of this story, one of the characters are in this chapter, try and spot him/her. Again thank you for your patience and I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Just remember, my ability and speed with writing increases with the amount and quality of reviews I receive. And if you have a problem with my work, or wish to comment on something you liked please let me know, feedback is always welcome.**

**And for those of you who are wondering, there will be quite a few type-Moon characters that I will be adding to the cast so it won't just be Bleach members.**

**In the Nasuverse timeline this takes place years after the events of the Fifth Holy Grail War, which I will be touching on later. Rest assured though, this war is very different than your average one.**

**In the Bleach timeline this takes place right after the Hollow Bait competition between Uryu and Ichigo. And there are slight changes to that universe, most evident of all being that Orihime's brother died with her parents leaving her alone with no family, as her distant aunt died earlier that year. She is almost immediately adopted by Shirou and the episode with her brother's Hollow never happened. Instead of going through all that drama Rukia just flat out told Ichigo about what a Soul Reapers duties entail.**

**Now enough of my ranting. On with the show.**

* * *

Karakura Town was a rather quiet town at night. A peaceful place where the busy city life and quaint life in the suburbs mixed and melded in near perfect harmony, making it a perfect place to raise a family. Now that's not to say that there aren't a few wannabe punks and gangs but that was a very small minority. All and all, Karakura Town was a very nice place to live, filled with wonderful days and peaceful nights. At least that what it looked like on the surface. However for one Ichigo Kurosaki, nights in Karakura Town were filled with nothing but work. And what was this work you ask.

_God I hate my job,_ Ichigo raged to himself as he dodged the claw strike from the particularly annoying hollow in front of him. The black beast stood at around twice Ichigo's own height and appeared to be a cross between a large cat and a gorilla, with the humanoid body of an ape and the claws of a feline. Its mask was similar to a snarling cougar, long fangs glistening in the moonlight when it roared.

Ichigo had gotten the alert just as he was about to go to bed after a long, tiring day at school. Now normally this wouldn't make him angry, tired yes but not angry. What pissed him off was what he saw when he arrived at scene. The hollow was standing in front of an adult magazine stand, leafing its way through the merchandise, a perverse grin plastered across its face, disregarding the fact that it didn't even have a physical gender. As a person who despised perverts above almost every other thing in the universe this pissed the orange haired off beyond all belief. What made this worse was how the hollow would yell out some raunchy comment every couple of minutes and that the damn thing just wouldn't die!

"Just die already you God damned pervert!" the substitute shinigami screamed out, swinging his large zanpakutou at the face of the hollow only for it to swerve out of the way with surprising grace, increasing the amount of frustration the orange haired teenager tenfold. The gorilla-cat hollow danced out of the way of every swipe and slash sent its way, all the while screaming about how it was going to kill this stupid human for keeping it away from its precious little pretties.

Roaring in rage the hollow swung its claws at its adversary, breaking his flow of continuous strikes. It managed to catch the shinigami off guard however, slicing him from shoulder to hip in addition to sending his zanpakutou flying away from him. It wasn't a very deep wound but it still hurt like hell. The pain left him wide open for a killing blow from the now exuberant hollow. A killing blow that would have landed if it weren't for the rapid build up of reiatsu that came from behind them.

"**Byakurai!"** a female voice called out as a white streak of lightning raced across the sky, slamming against the stunned hallow. The hollow was sent hurtling through the air, roaring in pain the entire way down, till it crashed into the ground almost fifty feet away from the still bleeding orange haired shinigami. Looking up, Ichigo wasn't at all surprised to see a short black haired girl dressed in a plain black kimono, her hand still sparking from the intense spiritual pressure she had just released. The petite girl, standing at less than five feet tall, stood their looking at him with bored violet eyes. "You know, if you paid more attention to your surroundings I wouldn't have to save your ass," she deadpanned.

Thankful as he was Ichigo wasn't going to take that lying down. "Yeah well if you had bothered to actually teach me midget, then I wouldn't get beaten around all the time," he said as he tore a portion of his kimono off to wrap up his wound. Glaring at him lightly the young girl sighed as she bent down to help him with his wound.

"My name isn't midget you stupid idiot, and you know exactly why I can't teach you anything about zanjutsu," she said even as she finished tying the last of the makeshift bandages.

"Yeah, yeah I know Rukia. I understand," and he really did. While she did have skill with the sword the differences between the blades they used made her teaching him impossible, if not dangerously suicidal. Which meant that from the very fist day that he had started this little night job of his he was forced to teach himself how to use his zanpakutou. Rukia helped as much as she could but the physical differences combined with the lack of control over his reiatsu, immense as it was, made it very hard for her to teach him anything remotely useful. The most that the young Kuchiki heiress was able to do for her substitute was inform him about any hollows in the area and tell him about shinigami lore. In fact tonight was the most help she had been able to give him in over a month. It was driving her crazy, seeing him have to do her job just because she was careless.

So caught up in berating herself for what seemed like the billionth time in the past three months or so, Rukia didn't notice how the hollow she thought was finished had gotten up and was charging at her. Ichigo did however and as he pushed his friend away from the attack, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get away even if she knew it was coming while she was in her gigai. However this motion left him wide open for the hollows attack.

Time seemed to slow down as Ichigo faced his imminent demise. Even as he watched the claw descend onto him the only thing going through Ichigo's mind was what was going to happen to his family with him gone. He didn't want to die yet. There was so much he hadn't done yet. So many firsts that he wouldn't get to have. No first car, no first house, no first kiss, he wouldn't even be able to see his family again. Closing his eyes, Ichigo waited for the inevitable. _I'm sorry everyone, looks like I won't be seeing you again,_ he thought to himself as he braced himself for the blow.

**Squelch.**

Surprisingly, dying didn't hurt that much. Well, considering he was already a spirit Ichigo didn't expect it to hurt all that much but he was still expecting something. Opening his eyes to check the orange haired substitute shinigami was surprised to find himself still alive, objectively speaking. He raised his head in surprise and found himself shocked even more by the sight before him.

A pair of swords, at least Ichigo thought they were swords, were sticking through the beast's body, one in the chest and the other through its raised arm. The swords looked to be of European make but the thing that made them look odd to the young shinigami was the fact that they were shaped like arrows. That was as far as he got in his inspection because at that moment the swords dissolved into a bright blue light which scattered as if thrown away just as the hollow itself disappeared into blue particles.

_What the hell just happened here?_ Ichigo asked himself before seventy three pounds of worried and pissed off shinigami landed on top of him.

"You son of a bitch! Why the hell did you pull that stunt, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself you idiot!" She screamed as she searched for further injury on his person, worry evident in her tone despite the harshness of her words.

"Why thank you Rukia I am perfectly fine, no I'm not hurt at all so there is no need for concern," he deadpanned at her, a tick developing on his otherwise emotionless face as he stared at the slightly panicked shinigami. Said shinigami grew slightly red at his comment, recognizing how little sense her statement had made. Ichigo could only shake his head at how weird this woman was, wait scratch that; how weird women were in general. Like that time that he complimented Orihime's cooking that one time and her face lit up like a bonfire. Then when he put his hand on her forehead she actually began to keel over. Tatsuki Arisawa, one of his best fiends, got angry at him for some reason after that. Shaking himself from his musing, Ichigo focused instead on the situation in front of him, mainly the disappearing sword-arrows.

Looking at his friend, Ichigo saw her looking at the spot where the hollow died, confusion evident on her face.

"Do you have any idea what just happened?" he asked her.

She shook her head in reply, "I've never scene anything like that before." Considering how Rukia was over a hundred and fifty years old that was saying something.

As the two of them wondered about the mysterious occurrence, neither saw the glowing pair of golden eyes staring at them as they made their way back to their home after Ichigo picked up his zanpakutou; looking on them with curiosity present in them. _Interesting,_ was the sole thought of the eyes' owner as he sank back into the comforting embrace of the shadows. While stealth wasn't his favorite skill to use, he was proficient in its use, as seen by how he slipped away from the area in less than a minute all the while staying out of sight. Now wasn't the time to think about his skill set though, he had someone to meet.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

In one of the wealthier districts of Karakura town there was a large Japanese style home, easily large enough to hold over thirty people before it reached max capacity. However contrary to its large size there were very few people residing in its walls walls. One such person laid sound asleep in her bed, cuddling with her pillow as she murmured into its soft, fluffy embrace.

"No… not the muffins… I will have my vengeance on you cute… fluffy bunnies…" were some of the many things that came out of the girl's mouth as she rested in the comforting embrace of slumber. She was completely lost to the world, oblivious to any and all things besides her dreaming.

"Orihime-chan its time to wake up," she heard distantly from the fog of her slumber. Belatedly, Orihime knew that she should listen to the voice but she was so comfortable sleeping that she tried to ignore it.

"Leave me alone," she tried to say but what came out was more along the lines of, "Leemmeealon," as it was mumbled into the soft confines of the pillow Orihime was currently squeezing to death. She heard soft, feminine chuckles through the ever lessening fog of drowsiness.

"Now, now Orihime-chan, don't be like that, it's almost time for you to go to school. Besides I have a surprise for you."

Blearily she looked up from her pillow, half lidded brown eyes meeting with deep blue ones that practically glittered in amusement.

"What type of surprise, Roberta-chan?" Orihime asked her, eyes focusing a little more on the maid.

Roberta's eyes just grew more amused at her young charges action. Even though she was fifteen years of age Orihime still held in her the same innocence within her that she had as a child. "You'll see. Now get ready for school missy," said the maid as she ushered her charge out of bed, said charge grumbling all the way.

As she got dressed in her school clothes Orihime couldn't help but take a look at one of the many women who helped raise her. Rosarita Cisneros, or Roberta as she preferred to be called, was lovely Latina woman in her mid-twenties. She had long thick black hair that she tied into pony tail and her bangs hung just over her eyes in a uniform manner. Pale, unblemished skin graced her demure features, making her deep blue eyes stand out even more. Roberta was truly an example of beauty. Even her conservative maid uniform couldn't hide the obvious curves and contours of her body. Orihime could only sigh jealously at the attractive maid who was tiding up her room as she finished putting on her uniform. As said maid turned to look at her again Orihime spoke up again.

"So what is this surprise you were talking about earlier?" she asked, curious.

Roberta quirked an eyebrow in the younger girls direction. "And what makes you think I'm going to tell you?" she asked the orange haired girl, who pouted in return. "Very well," the Latina maid chuckled in amusement, "Your surprise is waiting for you in the kitchen. Go on ahead downstairs and get some breakfast. I'll tidy up after you."

Beaming at the woman, Orihime made her way down the hallways of the place she called home. It was rather large, fitting for how large their family was, and as such it took her a little while to make her way to the kitchen where very enticing smells pulled at her senses.

"I wonder who's making breakfast," Orihime asked herself, a bit helpful as she walked into the kitchen. _Did Roberta get into the kitchen again, _the thought was chilled the young girl's blood. _Maybe one of Dad's friends came over last night, Aunty Rin is a good cook right? _the orange haired girl reassured herself before she walked into the kitchen, fully expecting to see a disaster area. However all she saw was a perfectly normal, if delicious looking, breakfast cooking.

Confused, Orihime turned to look at Roberta, who just finished up behind her and made her way over to the stove.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked her young charge.

Hesitantly the teenager asked Roberta if she was the one who made breakfast.

Roberta chuckled a little before turning back to the stove. "Oh I didn't make this meal; I'm just watching the stove."

"Ano, if you didn't make this then who did?" Orihime asked a bit worried, which showed in her voice. As far as she knew the only people in the house were her and Roberta. And Roberta wasn't allowed in the kitchen on pain of death. Seriously, give that woman cleaning equipment or gardening tools and she was an artist at work. Let her in the kitchen and you have a train wreck waiting to happen. Then she heard a soft, deep voice from behind her.

"Aw, and here I thought you enjoyed my cooking Hime," the voice teased.

Turning, Orihime saw a man sitting at the kitchen table, a steaming cup of tea in one hand while the other was covering the smile that she knew was on his face.

The orange haired girl blushed horribly before dashing over to the sitting Emiya. "Daddy!" she exclaimed running into his arms as the chuckling man rose to meet her.

The man stood at six foot and five inches tall, towering over the tiny Japanese girl by a large margin. In fact she didn't even reach his collarbone. He had very long crimson red hair, so long that even with it braided it hung down past his lower back by quite a bit. Golden eyes peered out from beneath the long, messy strands of hair that framed his face. He had broad shoulders and long limbs, something unusual in Japanese men. The long sleeved white button up shirt he wore strained against his form and made the already small girl in his arms look even smaller by comparison. His name is Shirou Emiya and he had been Orihime's adoptive father for the past seven years.

Shirou smiled at his beloved daughter. As one of the most precious things in his life, seeing his daughter after a long trip was always something that he enjoyed.

Said daughter pulled her face from his chest and looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "When did you get back?" she asked, beaming up at him.

"Just last night Hime," Shirou answered. "I wanted to surprise you. Surprise," he finished, giving her a cheeky grin. Orihime blushed in response, embarrassed at how he had played her.

"That's not funny Daddy," she said, pouting up at the red haired man who chuckled in reply.

"I don't know I thought it was pretty funny, what do you think Roberta-chan?" the red haired giant asked his maid, who entered the room at that time. Roberta took one look around and saw a very familiar scene, that of her master teasing his daughter into a blushing, stuttering mess. Sighing, the Latina maid began the tiring process of rescuing the now bright red teenager from her father's relentless assault.

"I believe that's quite enough Master," she chided the older man. "There's no need to tease your daughter so early in the morning," the maid said as she turned off the stove and began to serve breakfast while her master and his daughter took their seats at the table. After she finished serving Roberta began to leave only to be stopped by Shirou. Turning to face him, the black haired woman raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"As I have told you a billion times Roberta, there is no need to separate yourself from us. You're a part of our family and as such I would like to have breakfast with both my daughter and you," he said, answering her silent question before turning back to his breakfast.

Knowing that attempting to argue was impossible, she nodded and quickly sat down, praying that her master was too busy to notice the faint blush on her face. Although judging by the slight smirk on Orihime's face, she didn't miss it.

It was a badly kept secret of the Emiya house that the live in maid deeply cared for the master of the house. In fact it was so badly kept that everyone that knew the family knew the secret aside from the man himself. This was astonishing considering how much the man managed to throw Roberta off her center, something that Orihime took great enjoyment in teasing her about.

Glaring lightly in response the younger girl's gentle ribbing, Roberta busied herself with eating as she tried to ignore the hotness of her cheeks and the warmth spreading through her body. The quiet giggles that she heard let Roberta know that Orihime saw her glare. And other than this minor event, breakfast went by quickly with each of its participants simply enjoying one another's company. However all good things must come to an end.

Taking a quick glance at the clock Orihime nearly gagged on the food in her mouth when she saw the time. "Crap," the orange haired teenager swore, earning herself a reproachful look from Roberta and a gentle yet stern, "Hime-chan!" from her father.

"Sorry Daddy," she spoke bashfully, "It's just I remembered that I was supposed to meet up with Tatsuki before school." She had lost track of time as she was prone to do when she had time to spend with her father, and rightly so considering how little opportunity she had to do so.

Her father spent most of his time traveling for work and as such Orihime liked to spend as much time with him as she could. Her father worked as a consultant for several very large and important companies around the world and as such was required to travel said world in order to gain the necessary knowledge and experience to give good advice to his employers. While this was a very important job and it paid very well, it didn't really allow Shirou to spend all that much time at home with his family. However with the amount of time he spent talking with her on the phone, at least three times a week whenever he couldn't be home, it was almost like he was always there for her even when he wasn't physically there. It was this type of chemistry that only made their relationship that much stronger.

"Well then you should probably head off to school Hime-chan, before you actually become late then. And hurry home please, I'd like to spend some time with my little girl," Shirou spoke as he watched his adopted daughter quickly scarf down what remained of her breakfast before gathering her things, giving both himself and Roberta a kiss on the cheek and making her way out the door as quickly as possible.

The orange haired girl felt a wide grin spread across her face as she hurried to the spot where she was to meet up with Tatsuki. Now she couldn't wait till school was done.

* * *

The moment that Orihime shut the door the entire atmosphere of the room changed. Where there was once a sense of warmth and comfort, now there was a foreboding feeling, as if a huge weight hung above them, ready to fall.

"I assume that you have more to information to give me Roberta?" Shirou asked, his face guarded and without emotion. This didn't offend said maid at all, as she knew that this only meant that her master was entering what he called his battle mode. Battle mode, as she understood it, was a state of mind that Shirou entered whenever he was faced with a situation that warranted complete and total concentration, like in the middle of a battle. It was this mode that allowed him to take into account ever variable in the problem and sort through them in order to come to the best possible solution for every problem.

"Of course Shirou-sama," the maid answered promptly and without hesitation, the very picture of a soldier giving a report. "Starting approximately one month ago there was a steady increase of incursions involving a type of creature that I have never encountered before nor heard of. These creatures come in many shapes and sizes, some even reaching the size of sky scrapers while most others average around two and a half times larger than the average human and all have white masks with bodies that are typically black in color with some minor variations. Most of these creatures are based at least somewhat off of animals and only a few show signs of advanced levels of intelligence."

Shirou nodded slightly in response. "I was wondering what that thing was," he spoke to himself. "On my way in, I saw one of these creatures attacking two teenagers. The creature is dead now. Continue."

The Latina maid hesitated slightly before continuing. "While we have not come across any of these creatures in the process of completing a hunt we have come to believe that these creatures sustain themselves by feeding on either wraiths or particularly strong souls that have not yet left the mortal coil."

That little tidbit of information grabbed his attention quickly. "Are you telling me that these things consume the souls of living beings?" When she nodded in reply, Shirou immediately started firing off questions. "What preparations have been taken in response to these incursions, what weaknesses do these things have, when was the last attack and how many casualties have we had so far? How has the public been kept in the dark so long? Or have these things just recently surfaced?"

"No in order to see these creatures one needs to have prana levels that are much higher than those found in everyday people. Even a magus with small reserves of prana would find them impossible to see without fully engaging their circuits. The average person just doesn't have the necessary levels of magical energy to even register on these creatures radar at most times, which explains why they mostly target wraiths, seeing as how they are made of mana. And surprisingly there have no casualties as of now Shirou-sama, each and every time one of these creatures have appeared a third party has come in and taken care of these creatures."

This surprised Shirou, not that there was any evidence of such on his face. "A third party?" he asked.

"Yes, this third party appears to wish for nothing but the safety of the civilians in the area in addition to the wraiths that the creatures hunt. The party in question is usually clothed in a black shihakusho and using a rather thick zanbato approaching six feet in length. We have witnessed this third party perform some kind of spiritual purification ritual, sending the spirits that inhabit this city to the afterlife, the specific afterlife in question has not yet been determined. Due to the fact that this problem was being both contained."

Shirou hummed faintly in acknowledgement. "You said there was an incident?"

Roberta flinched. She did not want to be the one to tell Shirou about this but she knew it had to be done. "Yes… one of third parties apparently got into conflict with the other one. The instigator decided to settle this conflict by proving he could kill more of the beasts than the other, using some form of attractor to bring as many of the beasts as he could to the 'hunting ground' as he put it. This bait led to the largest incursion to date, numbering over a thousand beasts entering Karakura town proper at once, including one extremely large beast that towered over most of the buildings. Luckily they all focused on the position that the third party took."

Shirou froze. "If this has already been resolved then why did you call me back?"

Silence answered his question.

"I know that Orihime is safe, I saw that this morning, so tell me… what… happened?"

The dark haired woman hesitated briefly before speaking in a soft tone. "Orihime experienced a very large jump in prana in addition to showing very… interesting abilities."

"Interesting how?"

Her answer was prompt. "As in instant Sealing Designation from the Clocktower, should they ever find out, and there is more Shirou-sama."

"More?" he asked, shaking his head incredulously. "You just told me that my daughter, who I love dearly, could possibly be worse?"

"Do you remember that boy, the one that Orihime has a huge crush on? Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yes," Shirou raised a questioning eyebrow in her direction.

"He is the third party I was speaking of."

The red haired man narrowed his eyes. Turning to look at one of his closest companions, Shirou couldn't help but wonder to himself why exactly life had to difficult for him. "Send out a message to our allies, I think that something very big is going to happen soon," seeing Roberta nod in response. "Now tell me what you know so far about Orihime's new abilities along with these creatures. What did you call them again?"

"Hollows."

* * *

**And that's that. Let me know what you think and remember the more feedback I get the faster the next chapter gets out.**

**Adios Amigos! Review!**


End file.
